


Have A Burrowful Time!

by MikelaArts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clear Day from S8, M/M, Mentions of Keith/Kuron, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, Shiro and Keith spend time together on the burrow ride!, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: “Sorry for the inconvenience. We’ll get this thing up and running in a tick. In the meantime, stay in your burrow buggy. And remember, have a blissfully burrowful time.” The monotone voice of the conductor announced over the speakers, not sounding even remotely sorry.“I gotta get out of here.” Keith whimpers out, covering his ears this time. Shiro laughs from his left, swinging side to side with the music in a mocking way.“C’mon Keith it’s not that bad.” Shiro laughs again, settling back in his chair.





	Have A Burrowful Time!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Katie or myfandemonium over on Tumblr for the Sheith Secret Santa 2018! You asked for something canon compliant as well as Keith having his first kiss with the clone and how they would deal with it and here you go! I originally had something different planned to along with s7 but I saw the fair episode in s8 and got inspired! I hope you enjoy this present and happy holidays!

“Keith relax. Go have fun.” Shiro chuckles out, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder in hopes to soothe the tension that keeps the younger on edge.

  
“If we’re not here for protection then what are we doing here?” Keith states, leveling Shiro with a stern look. He wasn’t trying to be a killjoy but after everything that’s happened in the last week- well, now's not the time to let their guard down. Shiro seemed to think differently as he tilted his head to the side.

“Morale on the Atlas is low after what happened on Oriande.” Shiro responds, an easy smile on his face, “Who knows? A few hours at the carnival might give us the boost we need.” He gives Keith’s shoulder a squeeze, seeing glancing over it to see a line of aliens. “Look, there's a line over there. Must be something worth looking at.” Shiro gives Keith another smile, pulling him over to the line and waiting patiently as it slowly inches forward. Keith mutters under his breath as he’s pulled along but follows regardless since it’s Shiro. Still, he keeps his eye out for any suspicious behavior.

“Oh, I think its a roller coaster!” Shiro gives him an even brighter smile as they reach the front of the line, the conductor lazily strapping in the previous riders and sending them off. Keith gave Shiro an easy smile back, not quite feeling the same excitement. He lets small talk trail off and purposefully kept his gaze away from Shiro. It wasn’t that he disliked his friend or that he was annoyed, he was just giving Shiro the space he seemed to want. Things have been different between them ever since the cloning facility and well, if Shiro doesn’t want to address what they had before then Keith won’t push him to. For all he knows Shiro’s memories of the time they spent together disappeared with the clone. That was fine though, Keith could bear through it as long as Shiro was safe and sound.

Keith distractedly climbed into the ride with Shiro as the conductor strapped them in, sending them off with a half-assed farewell before the ride lurched forward. “Keith?” Keith turned to Shiro, giving him another half smile, just hoping to make it through the ride. The curtains opened leading into darkness before the room suddenly exploded with bright colors, little animatronics singing and dancing a childish tune. Keith immediately crossed his arms, sinking into his seat as their little buggy inched along. He was ready to cover his ears when the buggy gave a nasty lurch, the sound of screeching metal drowning out the song momentarily.

“Sorry for the inconvenience. We’ll get this thing up and running in a tick. In the meantime, stay in your burrow buggy. And remember, have a blissfully burrowful time.” The monotone voice of the conductor announced over the speakers, not sounding even remotely sorry. The music continued on a loop, the many colorful lights flashing over them. “I gotta get out of here.” Keith whimpers out, covering his ears this time. Shiro laughs from his left, swinging side to side with the music in a mocking way.

“C’mon Keith it’s not that bad.” Shiro laughs again, settling back in his chair. Keith truly was amazed that the music seemed to have no effect on the man, not even the flashing lights. “How on earth is this not bothering you?” Keith asks exasperatedly. He already wanted to stab out his eardrums, hearing be damned. Shiro shrugs, looking out over the scene, giving Keith an easy smile. “The Voltron Show had a lot of lame songs sometimes as well. I got used to it.” Shiro's smile suddenly slipped off his face, the man turning away from Keith and looking at anything else in the room besides him. Keith stays frozen in his spot, his entire body going cold at the realization.

“Shiro.” Keith calls out, “Shiro, how do you remember the Voltron Show?” Keith stares at the back of Shiro's head until the other man musters the courage to finally look at him, rubbing the back of his neck. “Coran told me?” He questions, not stating. Keith levels him with a glare, his voice throaty on an almost snarl, “No you said you were used to it. You can’t be used to it unless you remember it. Shiro, how much do you remember? Don't lie to me.” Shiro lets out a sigh before giving Keith a soft almost apologetic look. “Everything.” Keith lets out a noise of outrage mixed with disappointment as Shiro's hands come up in a surrender position, powering through, “It came in waves, almost like dreams not all at once. I was going to tell you but then you didn’t look like you wanted to talk about it and I…” Shiro trailed off, placing his hands on his lap. Keith had a mixture of emotions going through him at the moment but the one that stood out the most was hurt. Not only hurt but betrayal. Shiro knew everything that they had gone through together and instead of actually having a talk about their feelings, about what happened Shiro just let it be. Let them slowly drift apart as if they weren’t ready to spend the rest of their lives together at some point.

The ride jutters again, the buggy inching along once more. “Looks like everything is in order. We apologize for the delay. Again, have a blissfully burrowful time.” The ride conductor says, still no emotion to his voice. Shiro doesn’t seem as happy this time around, quietly watching the display as they move into another section. This time the song changes to talking about aliens lives underground, the room being mostly dark save for the few tealights here and there and the few animatronics popping out the ground. Shiro and Keith are illuminated by the soft blue of Shiro's arm, the silence between them growing. The ride lurches once again, groaning in restraint as it stops. The conductor comes over the speakers, repeating the same message from the first delay before leaving them alone with their thoughts. The music in this section isn’t nearly as loud, soft like a lullaby and the loop track is delayed, leaving several moments of silence between them.

“I was afraid,” Shiro whispers out, staring at an animatronic digging on the ground. Keith turned his attention to him, frowning at the tone of his voice. “Shiro-” Keith starts but stops as Shiro shakes his head. “I didn’t...I wasn’t what he was. He was the one you fell in love with Keith, he was the one you kissed that you said… I feel like I’m intruding on someone else’s life like I’m the imposter like I’m the clone.” The silence stretched between them as Keith tries to think on how to respond to his admission. Both refused to look at each other for the time being until Keith mustered the courage to grab Shiro’s robotic hand.

“Shiro, you’re not an imposter. He wasn’t either. I saved him that first night because I thought he was you. Can’t you see I was already in love with you? I would search the ends of the universe for you. I meant it when I said as many times as it takes. For both of you. I wasn’t leaving him in that cloning facility and I’m not leaving you alone in this stupid ride, no matter how much I want to gouge out my ears.” That earned him a little chuckle from Shiro, the man finally turning towards him. “I love you Shiro and nothing you can say or do will change that. I’m pretty sure I’ve proved that already.” The music track ended, leaving them in comfortable silence, illuminated by the soft glow.

“Keith?” Shiro turns his full body towards him, leaning into his area. “Before anything else happens out there, whether it be Honerva, Lotor or god forbid I go missing again, I just wanted to say I love you too.” Keith doesn’t hesitate after his statement is finished, pulling Shiro into a deep kiss, almost knocking the two out the ride if it wasn’t for the metal bar. They’re skilled enough to not clash teeth against each other, Shiro pushing his tongue past Keith's lips into his willing mouth. They groan against each other as the kiss deepens, Shiro trying to pull Keith into his lap. He almost succeeds when the ride jutters back to life, moving along the track once more. Shiro burns a bright red as he pulls back, fixing his uniform. Keith stares at him from the corner of his eye before letting out a light laugh, grabbing his hand and holding it. Shiro returns the smile briefly before the ride screeches to a stop again. Shiro scowls at the ceiling as the announcement comes over once more, hitting the bar with his robotic hand.

“Split it open Keith, we’re leaving.” He huffs, glaring at the animatronic that seemed to laugh at him. Keith gives him a cocky smile, his bayard activating. “What happened to being fine with the music Shiro?” Keith teases, slashing through the metal easily. “That was before we were stuck in here for twenty minutes, I can only take so much.” Shiro groans, grabbing the hand Keith offers him, moving out of the ride. They continue to hold hands as Keith cuts out of the tent at a random spot, the two stepping back out into the fair.

“What now captain?” Keith gives him an easy smile, rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb.

“Go-Karts?” Shiro smiles back, kissing his cheek. Keith gives him a smirk, letting go of his hand and jogging a bit ahead.

“You’re on old-timer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro is the guy who sings the baby shark song in super markets.


End file.
